Contratiempo
by evaseviv
Summary: Este fanfic está basado en la historia de amor de Bárbara Román y Mercedes Möller de la teleserie chilena "Perdona nuestros pecados". Ningún personaje me pertenece. Agradezco a mi amiga Gabriela, quien ha sido mi cómplice y consejera en la escritura de este texto
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Bárbara se revolvió entre las sábanas de su cama, mientras su mano buscaba, como por intuición, la presencia de un cuerpo a su lado. Al no encontrar a nadie, abrazó la almohada y cayó nuevamente en un sueño que fue interrumpido por un leve cosquilleo en las piernas. Las yemas de los dedos de Mercedes se deslizaban sigilosas pero firmes por la piel suave y tersa de Bárbara, internándose lentamente bajo las sábanas que aún guardaban la tibieza corporal de la señora Román.

Al sentir las caricias, Bárbara despertó sobrecogida por un particular calor que conocía bien. Podía sentir sus mejillas ruborizarse mientras un fuego se concentraba en su abdomen. Apretó fuerte sus párpados, contuvo la respiración unos instantes y luego se giró para descubrir a unos ojos claros que la miraban con una extraña mezcla de deseo y dulzura. La señorita Möller, al sentir que el fuego comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañera, se mordió suavemente el labio inferior y esbozó una sonrisa pícara que confirmaba claramente sus intenciones, mientras que sus manos continuaban el camino cuesta arriba por las piernas de Bárbara; la cual al sentir el deseo de su acompañante, se acomodó boba arriba y tensionó sus piernas, dificultando el acceso de Mercedes a su objetivo. Todo este juego de seducción y excitación les encantaba. Buscarse, encontrarse, escapar una de la otra para finalmente fundirse en una sola era una de sus actividades favoritas.

Mercedes quería hacer explotar a Bárbara, sin embargo ella no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Luchaban sin tregua por dominar la situación, entre besos feroces, pequeños mordiscos, lenguas inquietas y palabras susurradas al oído de manera estimulante, en la calle El Ensueño de Villaruiseñor se libraba una batalla campal. Sus cuerpos electrizados por la tensión comenzaron a tocarse rítmicamente, y el éxtasis las invadía a ambas, hasta que Bárbara comenzó a sentir que el suelo a su alrededor se desvanecía lentamente. La cama parecía más blanda y de un momento a otro todo se le fue a negro. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unas pequeñas patadas en su vientre, entonces despertó de golpe para encontrar que aquella escena maravillosa había sido solo un sueño, un recuerdo de sus tiempos felices que su mundo onírico se negaba a olvidar.

Bárbara fue incorporándose poco a poco, llena del desasosiego propio que dejan los buenos sueños cuando son irrealizables. Una mezcla de nostalgia, pasión y tristeza se agolpaba ahora en su pecho agitado. Las patadas en su vientre se habían calmado, sin embargo y a pesar de que habían pasado ya 6 meses de gestación, no lograba acostumbrarse a la presencia de ese extraño ser con el que no sentía conexión alguna, y que por el contrario la ataba a un matrimonio del cual no quedaba ya ni el mínimo rastro de amor, pasión, comprensión o respeto.

Sintió entonces la voz de su madre, de las monjas del colegio, de sus tías y su abuela diciéndole, desde que tuvo uso de razón, que el fin de la vida de la mujer debía ser la maternidad. Que aquello era un regalo de Dios que siempre iba a proporcionar alegría a la madre, y que un hijo era siempre una bendición. Al pensar en esta sentencia se sintió compungida, pues este embarazo solo había incrementado la tristeza por estar separada de la mujer que amaba con el alma. Sabía bien que la criatura no tenía culpa de su desdicha, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que ese hijo que crecía un su vientre era fruto de una relación forzada, de un arrebato de Nicanor que la tomó en una noche en la que ella no tenía fuerzas para rebatirlo. El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y apareció tras ella el comisario con una bandeja que contenía un vaso de jugo de naranja, una taza de té, tostadas con mermelada de fresa y dos rebanadas de queso.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor- dijo Nicanor esbozando una sonrisa forzada y depositando la bandeja sobre las piernas de Bárbara, la cual solo pudo reaccionar con una arcada que la obligó a ir corriendo al baño para vomitar.

Al regresar a la habitación Nicanor le ofreció de nuevo el desayuno, a lo que ella respondió que no tenía apetito. El comisario se molestó y golpeó una mesa a su lado mientras con voz airada decía - ¡Estoy harto, Bárbara! Harto de ser yo el único que busque salvar este matrimonio, mientras que tú te pasas todo el tiempo con esa cara- el disgusto y la desesperación en las palabras de aquel hombre iban _in crescendi_ \- desde que tú y _esa mujer_ –hizo un énfasis despectivo en las últimas palabras- intentaron fugarse y yo te salvé y salvé nuestro matrimonio, no te he visto sonreír ni una vez. Pensé que con la llegada de nuestro hijo ese capricho tuyo iba a terminar, pero es que hago todo lo que está a mi alcance y tú no pones ni un poquito de tu parte, Bárbara.

Al terminar su monólogo Nicanor respiró profundo y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Bárbara se había quedado muda ante la retahíla de su marido, pero había sentido un descanso enorme cuando escuchó que el motor de su auto se alejaba por las polvorientas calles de Villaruiseñor. A pesar de las palabras del comisario y de la furia con que las había dicho, Bárbara no centró su atención en el suceso, porque en su cabeza no podía dejar de recordar el sueño que estaba teniendo antes de que las incomodidades del embarazo la despertaran. ¡Solo Dios sabía cuánto extrañaba a su pequeña!... Cuán difícil era tener que topársela a diario en el colegio, porque a pesar de que evitaban al máximo el contacto, había situaciones ineludibles como las reuniones de maestras en las que cruzaban miradas furtivas o los inesperados encuentros en el pasillo que aunque a ambas les aceleraban el corazón, se limitaban a un – Buenas tardes, Mercedes- y recibían como respuesta un – Buenas tardes, profesora Román.

Aunque tener a Mercedes tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos le resultaba terriblemente doloroso, Bárbara había decidido continuar sus clases en el colegio no solo porque sentía que aunque le doliera no podía alejarse de Mercedes, sino también porque quería mantener, hasta donde le fuera posible, una cierta independencia económica de Nicanor. Tampoco quería pasarse sus días encerrada en una casa que solo le traía pesares, pues aunque se sintiera abatida y sin fuerzas aún se rehusaba a encarnar el _eterno femenino_ que tanto le incomodaba. Así pues, se bañó con la esperanza de que el agua le lavara las tristezas, y como sentía ya que no tenía lágrimas ni fuerzas para llorar, dejó que las gotas que le resbalaban por la cara, lo hicieran por ella.

Se vistió no sin antes reparar en lo mucho que odiaba la ropa de maternidad, pues a su parecer la hacía ver un tanto "infantil" y sin gracia. Decidió dejarse el cabello suelto, tomó sus materiales de clase y bebió un poquito de té antes de salir rumbo al colegio.

La jornada escolar transcurrió con normalidad. Las alumnas en el recreo hacían un bullicio que aunque fuerte, Bárbara lo escuchaba lejano. No había visto a Mercedes y aunque tenía en su mente y en su piel vivo el recuerdo del sueño de esa mañana no la buscaría más. Había dejado de hacerlo desde que se vieron la última vez en el cine, cuando Joaquín las encontró en su oficina luego de haberse besado. Ese beso estrujado, lleno de anhelo, amor, culpa y dolor había sido el último que se habían dado. Luego de eso, Bárbara tuvo que presenciar un par de ocasiones en las que Joaquín llevaba flores a Mercedes a su oficina o la esperaba a la salida de su jornada para dar un paseo. Mercedes se veía tan cómoda con su nueva vida y tan indiferente frente a Bárbara que esta tiró la toalla y se resignó. Desde ese momento vivía por inercia, ya no por la ilusión de reencontrarse con su amor sino porque no le quedaba de otra más que dejar que los días se fueran agotando lentamente.

Al terminar la jornada escolar, Bárbara se dirigió inmediatamente hacia su casa, pero al salir a la calle escuchó una tremenda algarabía que provenía de una de las pérgolas de la plaza y decidió acercarse. Posicionado en el centro de la pérgola, estaba Ernesto Möller hablando al pueblo como en las épocas en que era alcalde. A su lado se encontraban Joaquín, María Mercedes, Carlos y Augusta. El jefe del clan Möller, visiblemente entusiasmado decía:

-¡Señores y señoras de Villaruiseñor! Para mí es un enorme placer compartir con ustedes la inmensa alegría del matrimonio de mi hija Mechita. Mi princesa va a casarse dentro de dos meses con este hombre maravilloso- mientras decía estas palabras cruzaba su brazo por sobre el hombro de Joaquín en tono de camaradería- Por eso, quiero que sepan que todos ustedes están invitados a la ceremonia que se celebrará en la iglesia y por supuesto a la fiesta que haremos en mi casa para celebrar el matrimonio de mi niñita como Dios manda- Al terminar el discurso Ernesto sonrió satisfecho mientras la multitud que lo escuchaba aplaudía y arengaba.

Al Escuchar las palabras del padre Möller, Bárbara palideció. Sintió como le flaquearon las piernas e inmediatamente llegaron las náuseas. Una señora que estaba a su lado notó el estado de la mujer y le ofreció su mano. Apenas pudo incorporarse corrió hasta su casa y se resguardó allí. Tenía las manos temblorosas, todos sus dedos estaban helados, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y sintió revolvérsele el pecho a la altura del corazón. Verla ahí, anunciando su matrimonio ante todo el pueblo la había destrozado, y sabía que no iba a aguantar aquella situación por mucho tiempo, así que con las fuerzas que tenía tomó un papel y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

 _Mi bien amada Mercedes,_

 _Sé que me había prometido no buscarte nunca más, sin embargo encuentro esta carta absolutamente necesaria. Desde el instante en que nuestros labios se besaron por primera vez, aquella pascua de 1957, nunca he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo. Tampoco he dudado nunca del profundo amor que te tengo, y aún hoy con el dolor que me embarga sé que tú eres, Mercedes Möller, el amor de mi vida._

 _Sin embargo, no podría describir el enorme dolor que sentí hoy al verte anunciar tu matrimonio a todo el pueblo. Antes, cuando nos separaron, me alentaba el hecho de saber que era absolutamente correspondida, pero ahora me siento amando sola, esperando un beso que nunca llegará y siento que todas mis fuerzas están flaqueando. Es por esto que he decidido abandonar mi puesto como profesora de castellano, pues me hace daño ver que tus sonrisas no son por causa mía y creo que lo más prudente, por el bien de ambas, es poner distancia._

 _Cuando leas esta carta ya habré dejado organizado todo lo referente a las alumnas y me habré marchado del colegio sin mucho aspaviento. Lamento mucho que aquello que comenzó como una bella amistad termine a través de un papel, sin embargo tú no puedes renunciar a tus decisiones y yo soy incapaz de renunciar a mi amor por ti._

 _Te amo siempre, pequeña._

 _Bárbara._

La profesora tomó la carta, la dobló en tres partes y la metió en un sobre que posteriormente selló. En la cara frontal escribió _Mercedes Möller,_ e introdujo el sobre en su bolso. A la mañana siguiente, al despertar advirtió que Nicanor no se hallaba en casa. Realmente no supo si fue o no a dormir, pues en la tarde había estado llorando y entre los sollozos se quedó dormida. Se arregló para ir rumbo al colegio, pues ese sería su último día como profesora. Llevó todo lo que necesitaba para dejar al día su trabajo y salió preparada para dar el gran paso de la renuncia. En el recreo se cruzó a Mercedes en el patio del colegio, pero se saludaron con la frialdad de siempre. Bárbara había decidido no encararla para entregarle la carta, sino que esperaría a que todos, incluyendo a Mercedes, abandonaran el colegio. La dejaría sobre su escritorio y así la directora encontraría la epístola al día siguiente.

Tal como lo había planeado, apenas el colegio se encontró vacío se adentró en la oficina de la dirección que solía permanecer sin llave. Sobre el escritorio aún reposaba la foto de Mercedes que ella había puesto ahí en el tiempo en que a la joven Möller la internaron en Santiago. Tomó el portarretrato y con la yema de su dedo índice recorrió la fotografía fijándose especialmente en el brillo de sus ojos y la carnosidad de sus labios. Acercó su boca a la foto y le dio un beso suave, que se vio empañado por una lágrima que rodó por el cristal que protegía la imagen. Bárbara despertó de su breve lapsus, limpió el portarretrato y dejó el sobre con la carta sobre la mesa, de modo tal que Mercedes lo viera inmediatamente llegara. Cuando se disponía a abandonar la oficina, Mercedes entró repentinamente, muy agitada y ambas se sorprendieron al descubrir a la otra en el lugar - ¡Bárbara!- exclamó Mercedes esbozando una mueca de sorpresa, mientras que la cara de Bárbara era algo más parecida al pánico - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- la profesora balbuceó- yo…yo… eh, venía a dejarte algo. Mercedes frunció el ceño sin entender lo que sucedía, pero al fijar la vista en su escritorio tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla. Bárbara hizo el ademán de salir, pero Mercedes la tomó fuerte de la muñeca – No, espera Bárbara. Si viniste a dejarme esta carta quédate, significa que tienes algo que contarme- La señora Román tragó saliva mientras Möller comenzaba la lectura.

Distintas emociones se cruzaron por la mente y el cuerpo de la joven directora. Hacía pequeñas muecas de dolor y diminutas sonrisas según iba repasando el contenido de la misiva. Pero su rostro palideció y el gesto se petrificó cuando leyó que aquello se trataba de una renuncia. Asustada y exasperada increpó a Bárbara que la miraba expectante

-Bárbara no… tú no puedes hacer esto. No puedes irte del colegio. No, no, no…- se repetía, más para ella misma que para su interlocutora, mientras se tomaba la cara en gesto de preocupación.

\- Es una decisión tomada, Mercedes… pronto daré a luz y me siento muy agotada para continuar trabajando…

-Pero, pero si tú eres excelente en tu trabajo Bárbara, el colegio te necesita y… y yo…

\- ¿Y tú qué, Mercedes?- la increpó Bárbara ansiosa mientras Mercedes respondía con voz quebrada- Y yo también te necesito- Bárbara enmudeció y el ambiente se puso tenso cuando Mercedes dejó caer su puño con fuerza sobre la mesa, como regañándose por las palabras que acababa de decir.

\- No tiene caso, Mercedes… Yo también te necesito pero mira, vas a casarte y lo anuncias a todo el pueblo sin importar lo que yo pueda sufrir.

\- ¿Y tú como crees que me siento, Bárbara? ¿Cómo crees que me siento al verte por ahí, con tu guagua? Ya sé que me dijiste mil veces que tu no quisiste acostarte con Nicanor, pero ese hijo es un realidad y yo no voy a interponerme…

El ambiente se caldeó, se tornó muy tenso y comenzaron a hacerse mutuos reproches de abandono. Los ojos de ambas estaban en llamas mientras se decían con tono airado, todo lo que tenían por reclamarse… las emociones represadas por meses estaban estallando de una forma violenta y peligrosa. En un momento, Mercedes intentó virarse rumbo a la puerta, pero la mano firme de Bárbara enredada en su muñeca la detuvo. Se miraron por un par de segundos y en una mínima fracción de tiempo, la joven Möller se abalanzó sobre la profesora Román plantándole un beso. En un primer segundo ambas se sintieron confundidas, en una especie de shock, pero inmediatamente reaccionaron y comenzaron a besarse primero con sutil delicadeza pero a la vez con furia, ímpetu y necesidad. Los labios húmedos y tibios de ambas jugueteaban nerviosos entre sí, a medida que sus respiraciones se iban agitando y sus bocas se abrían lentamente. Bárbara tomó a Mercedes de la cintura y esta le respondió halando ligeramente su pelo en un gesto de deseo y excitación que hasta el momento les era desconocido. Esto encendió el fuego en Bárbara, quien paseó su lengua por los labios de Mercedes para después introducirla en su boca sacándole así un suave jadeo. Mercedes, en un arranque desenfrenado de amor y deseo, empujó a Bárbara sobre el escritorio, sentándola en el borde. Por su parte, Román abrió sus piernas para apresar a su amada por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo.

Estaban haciendo una locura. Faltaban menos de dos meses para que el matrimonio de Mercedes se llevara a cabo y para que naciera el hijo del comisario. Aunado a esto, estaban en la oficina del colegio, un lugar que sabían, por experiencias pasadas, no era nada discreto.

Bárbara quitó la chaqueta de Mercedes mientras esta a su vez se desprendía del vestido de Bárbara mientras le besaba el cuello y aspiraba el olor de su cabello, que era una suerte de mezcla entre hierbabuena y almendras. Las manos de ambas recorrían los cuerpos en un festival de caricias y sensaciones que encendían cada vez más la llama de una pasión que se encontraba separada hace meses. Bárbara paseaba sus labios suavemente sobre los oídos de Mercedes, lo cual causaba en esta una corriente que erizaba todo su cuerpo. Estando en ropa interior, Bárbara detuvo abruptamente los besos y las caricias y angustiada se miró la panza… Hizo un gesto de miedo y tristeza, pero no esperaba que la reacción de Mercedes fuera agacharse y besar dulcemente eso que Bárbara veía como un obstáculo en aquel momento. Mercedes la besó y paseó sus dedos por el abdomen de Bárbara, sabía que ese embarazo la incomodaba pero también sabía que ese hijo era parte de Bárbara y ella nunca podría repudiar algo que viniera de la mujer que tanto amaba. Así que subió de nuevo a la boca de la profesora e introdujo su lengua que jugueteó con la de la morena, en un baile erótico que no tenía fin.

Bárbara quitó la ropa interior que quedaba en ambas y sintió los pechos de su compañera erguidos y firmes, por lo que paseó sus dedos haciendo leves cosquillas para luego completar la sensación rozándolos con la punta de su lengua y dejando un tenue camino húmedo que subía desde los pechos de Mercedes hasta su cuello. Esto detonó el deseo de la castaña quien empujó a la profesora sobre el escritorio, de modo tal que su espalda quedó contra la madera, su cadera en el borde y sus piernas expuestas. Bárbara se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido mientras Mercedes esbozaba una sonrisa llena de excitación y se relamía los labios preparando su hazaña. Se puso en cuclillas y comenzó a cubrir las piernas de Bárbara con pequeños besos, dispersos y tiernos. Con ellos fue trazando un camino de subida hacia su objetivo final. A medida que avanzaba, hacía de cada beso algo más profundo y ya a la altura de sus muslos su lengua paseaba libremente por la piel de la mujer que sentía su cuerpo estallar en un sinfín de sensaciones placenteras. Bárbara tomó el cabello de Mercedes y con la mezcla justa de fuerza y delicadeza la pegó más a ella, dejándole saber lo mucho que la deseaba. La castaña respondió a su llamado y se concentró en su entrepierna, moviendo su lengua en círculos lo que causó que Bárbara ya no pudiese aguantar más y estallara en un gemido intenso. Mercedes no se detuvo ahí, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que estuvieron juntas e iba a aprovechar cada centímetro y cada segundo de la presencia de su amor. La directora fue subiendo lentamente a la boca de su amada, no sin antes recorrer con besos los lunares que le signan el pecho, prestándole a esta zona especial dedicación.

Este ímpetu no era común en Mercedes, pues siempre había sido Bárbara quien llevaba la batuta a la hora de hacer el amor; sin embargo a ninguna de las dos les molestaba esta nueva dinámica, por el contrario, les resultaba novedosa y fascinante, pues no solo era un reencuentro sino también un nuevo descubrimiento. Cuando por fin sus bocas se juntaron, había en ellas una mezcla de ansiedad y éxtasis. Los sabores de ambas se fundían en una amalgama perfecta que elevaba, cada vez más, la intensidad del momento. Dadas las condiciones de Bárbara, era preciso cambiar de posición, por lo que Mercedes con un gesto de mano le indicó que pasaran al sofá ubicado en la oficina. El mismo sofá que las había visto darse su primera declaración de amor, el sofá que había sido testigo de su primera desnudez: la de sus corazones. Bárbara se incorporó pero quedó paralizada por unos segundos al ver la puerta de la dirección.

La cara lívida era la muestra de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza… un _flashback_ de todas aquellas veces en las que habían sido interrumpidas. Sofía, Estela que estuvo a punto de verlas besarse una tarde en la que iba al colegio por asuntos de su hija y por último Joaquín. Mercedes notó el cambio de actitud de su compañera - ¿Te pasa algo, Barbarita? ¿Estás bien?- dijo tomándole el rostro entre las manos con gesto preocupado – Sí… sí, estoy bien. Solo que me preocupa que pueda llegar alguien. Esto es muy peligroso, Mercedes. Tú lo sabes. Creo que no es prudente que sigamos.. – Mercedes frunció el ceño. La idea de cortar el momento le incomodaba, así que abrazó a Bárbara y mientras retiraba el cabello de su oreja le susurró- No sabes cuánto me emociona pensar que nos puedan atrapar… Me gusta esta adrenalina- y paso seguido mordisqueó ligeramente el lóbulo y comenzó a besar el cuello de Bárbara, pues sabía bien que ese era su punto débil. La profesora se entregó de nuevo a la pasión y continuaron su feroz faena en el sofá, _su_ sofá.

Al terminar, se acurrucaron en un abrazo. Aunque el sofá era pequeño y no tan cómodo como una cama, ambas sentían estar en el cielo. Habían anhelado ese momento incontables noches y por fin había llegado. La luz que se filtraba horas antes por las ventanas había desaparecido así como su noción del tiempo. No se dijeron ninguna palabra, pero se hablaban con pequeñas caricias, mimos y besitos suaves. Estaban en un embelesamiento del que Mercedes salió repentinamente mirando el reloj. Habían pasado horas y debía irse

\- ¡Bárbara, por Dios!

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo saliendo también de su ensimismamiento

\- Lo siento pero yo… me tengo que ir. Es muy tarde.

Mercedes tomó su ropa, se vistió y ayudó a Bárbara a vestirse también. Se apresuraron a salir de la oficina. Bárbara prefirió no pedir explicaciones de por qué Mercedes debía irse, pues ella también tendría que explicar su ausencia si al llegar a casa su marido se encontraba ahí. Antes de salir, Bárbara tomó a Mercedes y le plantó un beso suave, similar a aquel que se dieron en el callejón el día que vieron juntas "semillas de maldad" – Adiós, pequeña- dijo la profesora Román y emprendió el camino a su casa.

En el camino a sus respectivas residencias, ambas sentían que los pies no tocaban el suelo. Había en ellas una cierta confusión que se veía empañada por el gozo enorme del reencuentro. Mercedes caminaba apresurada hacia su casa pero no podía borrarse del rostro una enorme sonrisa, similar a la que tenía al entrar a la hostería aquel día en que se besaron en la iglesia. En el porche de la casa tomó aire intentando disimular un poco su alegría, y cruzó la puerta sin esperar encontrarse a toda su familia, incluyendo a Joaquín, reunidos en la sala.

Al entrar todos la miraron de mala manera, siendo Ernesto el primero en reclamarle

– Mechita, hija ¿se puede saber dónde estabas?

\- Sí, po Mechita, llevamos rato esperándote – intervino Carlos que cruzaba los brazos esperando una pronta explicación.

Mercedes aún no respondía nada cuando Joaquín, acercándose a ella la miró fijamente y le dijo- Mi amor, no me digas que se te olvidó un momento tan importante para nuestro matrimonio- Mercedes tragó saliva y desviando la mirada de Joaquín intentó ocultar sus nervios y estructurar una respuesta decente, ¿cómo era posible que se olvidara de la cena en la que decidirían el menú de su boda?


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos días, por divesos problemas de la plataforma, decidí mudar el fic a Wattpad. Están los dos captados publicados. Les dejo el enlace y la continuación de las disculpas por las dificultades para publicar el segundo capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

606491518-contratiempo-capítulo-i


End file.
